


A Gift

by RobanCrow



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobanCrow/pseuds/RobanCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elias is a chocoholic and desperate to hide the fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift

There were no classes today. The classroom was empty, and that was the perfect opportunity. Elias slipped inside and headed straight for his desk. He reached in and felt around, peering out the windows for any onlookers.

“There you are!” Liz said, smiling.

He had forgotten to keep an eye on the door. He turned around so quickly, he pulled the contents he had laid his hands on along with him.

“What’s that?”

Elias looked at Liz, and then at the bright red, heart-shaped box in his hands. “Ah…” There was no hiding it now. There was no hiding the red all over his face, either.

“A gift for someone?” she asked.

Elias continued to stare at the box without reply. A gift? Yeah, that’s it – a gift! Of course! It was only one little piece of his stash, and if he parted with it here, now, his secret was safe. He closed the distance between them and thrust the box at Liz, nodding vigorously.

Liz’s hands closed around the box reflexively. “Wait, what?”

“For you,” Elias blurted, voice cracking. The red of his features reached all the way to his ears.

“T-thank you,” Liz murmured.

He stood back and eyed his desk. Hopefully Liz couldn’t see what else was in there.

“Elias?”

Hopefully Liz wouldn’t question the spontaneous gift.

“Elias.”

He jolted at a tap on his shoulder, and found Liz holding the now open box out to him.

“Want one?”


End file.
